


Fool Of A King

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Time Travel, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: A super short scene based on one of my much older original stories, Nyctophobia! In this scene, Xalior (a collection of conflicting souls trapped in one body that time travels and creates chaos throughout the universes) comes across the human form of the Goralgon (the ruler of the realm of darkness). The last thing they were expecting was the great and powerful Goralgon to have once been a jester. They then realise that they have to be the one to turn the teenager into Goralgon in the first place.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fool Of A King

_“Fool!”_

Xalior heard the unmistakable sound of a rope slashing a body. He crept around the tall pillars of the castle and into the servant corridor, where the annoyingly-familiar jester was being beaten shamelessly. 

“F-Forgive me, milord-” The jester whimpered, only for the man to aggressively yank off his colourful costume to reveal a horribly scarred back- extremely pale, yet splattered with crimson. The man looked like a ghost; Xalior could tell from his eyes that he was begging for death. Though, as he was the King’s favourite jester, he would not receive it.  
Xalior hid themselves as the lord dragged the fool (who was far taller than him despite his skinny frame) and led him down into the dungeon. Even after the pair were out of sight, Xalior could still hear the poor boy’s screams. 

Boy.

Barely a man. And as he was undeniably tall for his age, Xalior couldn’t shake the image of his bones almost tearing out of his chest. The _familiar_ chest.

Xalior couldn’t help but feel that they had seen the boy before, but from where? They subconsciously stroked the stolen stone in their satchel. They had gone to extremely great lengths to steal the Soul of Goralgon, and they were extremely proud of it.

_Goralgon._

That was where they had seen the fool. The human form of Goralgon. But sans his appearance and voice, the boy had nothing else in common with the ruler of Goralga.  
They continued to stroke the stone, before stopping abruptly.

Everyone in Goralga had come from somewhere, and Xalior had always assumed that the great and powerful Goralgon was an exception. The boy screamed again, and the voice was ever-familiar.

Apparently not.

Xalior knew what they had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
